Soul Blazer
Soul Blazer (ソウルブレイダー|Sōru Bureidā), is a SNES role-playing game developed by Quintet and published by Enix. Soul Blazer was released on January 31, 1992 in Japan, on November 27, 1992 in North America, and on January 27, 1994 in Europe. Similar to the company's previous game ActRaiser, the player takes the role of a divine angel, deity or lesser-deity, or avatar, sent by a divinity, called The Master, to destroy monsters and release the captured souls of a world's inhabitants. Soul Blazer was scored by Yukihide Takekawa. Gameplay The player frees a series of towns by fighting monsters in traditional dungeon-crawl battles. Destroying monster lairs in the dungeons causes a soul belonging to a former town occupant to be liberated and reincarnated. This is often a human, but it could be anything from a dolphin to a talking tulip. As souls are freed, the town is reconstructed around the people. The new town occupants give the player advice and items. When the player defeats the boss monster imprisoning the soul of the head of each town, the area is cleared and the player can continue. After the hero frees the first six villages, he is granted access to the World of Evil, where the final villain awaits. Equipment Swords :See List of Swords in Soul Blazer Armor :See List of Armor in Soul Blazer Magic :See List of Magic in Soul Blazer Items :See List of Items in Soul Blazer Souls :See List of Souls in Soul Blazer Plot Setting The game's history concerns the Freil Empire, a kingdom ruled by King Magridd. Magridd learned of an inventor named Dr. Leo in his kingdom who could invent almost anything. He imprisoned Dr. Leo and forced him to create a machine that could be used to contact the evil spirit, Deathtoll. Deathtoll offered the king one gold piece for each soul from his kingdom and, under the counsel of his wife, Magridd agreed. As a result, the villages were destroyed, all living creatures became incarcerated souls in Deathtoll's monster lairs, and the world became empty. The Master of the world saw the devastation and sent one of his heavenly divine companions to the kingdom in the form of a human warrior to defeat the monsters and liberate the inhabitants. The hero defeated the monsters in each of six areas and gathered the six magic stones (which are brown, green, blue, silver, purple, and black, respectively) needed to open the path to Deathtoll in the "World of Evil", and along the way fell in love with Dr. Leo's daughter, Lisa. He also found the three sacred artifacts that he used to call upon the power of the phoenix to defeat Deathtoll. The kingdom was restored and King Magridd was horrified by his actions. The hero then returned to heaven, but one year later the Master realized that the hero missed life as a human. The Master sent the hero back to the Freil Empire, but under the condition that the hero would not have any memory of his past. The hero woke up in the first town, Grass Valley, where Lisa recognized him. Though he did not remember her, they left together and renewed their relationship. Characters :See List of Characters in Soul Blazer Locations Towns :See List of Towns in Soul Blazer Dungeons :See List of Dungeons in Soul Blazer Music The soundtrack of the game was composed by Yukihide Takekawa. It was published in Japan by the record label Apollon on February 21, 1992. Reception Soul Blazer received generally favorable reviews upon release. It earned a 32/40 from Famitsu and currently has a score of 86% on GameRankings. Sales Quintet reported that Soul Blazer sold 200,000 copies in Japan, 70,000 copies in North America, and 25,000 copies in Europe. Video Soul Blazer Video Walkthrough Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1992 video games Category:1994 video games Category:Soul Blazer Category:Games Category:Pages of the Month